Everybody's Got A Dark Side
by IAmVictorious
Summary: "It's just like Cat's bibble addiction." Tori reasoned. Jade sighed. "It isnt some British snack. It's a drug. I just can't stop feeding off of people with a snap of my fingers. It's horrible i know, but it's nature, my nature and it's anything but human.
1. Vampire's Dont Suck, They Bite

**What up peoples? So yes, I'm starting a new story again, and yes its gonna be awesome! This is my first M story so please don't be a grunch and diss this chiz! I worked really hard on it! Its inspired by Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Good song bro. I wanted to try my hand at a supernatural story again too, so here it is! :D**

_There's a place that I know,_

_It's not pretty there, and few have ever gone._

**-**_**Kelly Clarkson, Dark Side**_

Everybody has a dark side. Tori Vega knew that, and she knew she had one too. Her dark side was nothing like her true self. She knew Jade West had one too. To Tori, Jade had always been a dark person, but she never imagined she would be harboring an equally as shady secret…

It was Halloween, and the gang's table was buzzing about the holiday. "What are you going to be, Jade?" Tori solicited the raven haired girl next to her. "Myself." Came the response. Rex chuckled. "That should be easy. Your scary all year round." He sneered. Jade snarled at the puppet. "God Jade, take a damn joke." Beck crossed. She glares at him in response, and bares her teeth as she does. He narrows his eyes and they stare intensely at each other until Andre said, "Why don't you like Halloween so much?" Jade shrugged."I don't like it. Honestly, it's not a big deal?" "Why not?" Tori challenged.

"For one thing, I'm not a 16 year old girl prancing around in a stupid costume asking for most likely contaminated candy." The pale girl answered, looking insultingly at Tori. "Cat's going! I'm not!" The Latina shot back defensively pointing to the redhead beside her. The bubbly songstress's head rocketed up. "What? I thought you were taking me! You promised!" she squealed with worry. Blood rushed to Tori's face full of embarrassment. Jade could barely contain herself. She could practically hear the other girls heartbeat. She leans forward, enticed by the smell of Tori's blood. Beck sees, and jerks her from the table; dragging her towards the girls bathroom. When they arrive there, he locks the door and shoves her in a stall, pushing a blood bag in her hands.

"You really need to control yourself," Beck starts to lecture her as he hears Jade rip the cap off the bag with a soft _pop._ "_Before _you do something stupid." He listens to her slurp hungrily at the sack and grunt with content; indulging in the pure liquid. She kicks open the stall; squeezing the bag over mouth, trying to salvage whatever little drops were left before she threw it out. She crumples the bag and tosses it on the floor carelessly. Beck immediately picks it up after her, and tosses it in the trash. Jade sees and snorts, licking her lips. "So what? I can get a little dangerous if I want to." She answers, strolling over to the sink. He watches as she washes her hands, and dries them. "Just be careful, Jade. You're still new to this. You don't know what you can do yet." Beck warned. The young vampress in front of him scoffed. "Stop telling me what to do! Just because you turned me doesn't mean you can control me!" Beck's face hardened with concern and frustration. "Yes I can. Your sired to me." She looks at him through the mirror in front of her, seeing she was testing him; seeing he was serious.

Jade spun around to meet his eyes. "I could compel you." She heard him say. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a warning. "Why do I have to follow so many rules?" she groaned, pushing him. Beck chuckled, all seriousness gone from his olive face. "Because, it's either you do, or I tear you're not so beating heart out." Beck answered, making Jade wince. "You couldn't sugar-coat that?" She asked, shaking the image if him ripping someone's heart out, let alone hers out of her head. He laughed again, and kissed her check. "I thought you hated when people sugar coat things." She wiped the spot where he had kissed her in mock disgust. "I do. But that was just bluntly contemptible." The bell rang, and the two vampires walked into Sikowitz's room late. "Where were you two?" Tori asked, clearly suspicious, thinking she was picking up on something luscious and scandalous. Jade shrugged, indifferent. "Girls bathroom." She said, taking her seat next to Andre. She smirked as she felt Tori's gaze on her, astonished. She wanted a risqué answer, and that's what Jade had given her.

Sickowitz finally appeared in front of the classroom sipping on coconut. He dropped it abruptly and clapped his hands. "Today we're learning about playing with people's emotions! Leading them on and manipulating them to do what you want!" he exclaimed with an exceeding amount of enthusiasm. Robbie raises his hand. "What does this have to do with acting?" he asks, confused. "Everything!" their excessive teacher answered him. "The same way you can control someone else's feelings and emotions, you can control your own!" Robbie nodded his head, still not comprehending, but catching on. Sickowitz put them all into groups, and they practiced hypnotizing each other with old timey watches. Jade got Cat to admit she watches porn; much to the amusement of Andre and Beck, and Tori got Robbie to admit he still wets the bed. "No surprise there." Jade had scoffed. "You should see what happens when he dreams about Cat!" Rex had chimed. Jade quirked an eyebrow, Tori stifled a laugh, and Robbie thanked god Cat had left the conversation to find a wig for Mr. Purple. When she had returned, the two girls exchanged knowing glances and busted out laughing, much at the expense of the redhead in front of them, who was desolately clueless.

When the school day ended and Tori finally got home, she decided to go for a jog. As she was coming back, she noticed Jade sitting on the porch doing what she assumed was waiting for her. "Hey." She greets. The pale girl jumps visibly, eyes dilated like a deer in headlights. Tori's face crumples in confusion. "Why are you so apprehensive?" "You scared the _shit _out of me!" Jade snaps back. "What were you doing that had you so paranoid?" Tori yells back. Jade rolls her eyes. Of course Tori would think she was doing something illegal. "Nothing!" she answers back, jumpiness gone; agitation in its place. Tori resignedly shakes her head and unlocks the door, leaving it open for her somewhat of a friend. Jade slams the door shut and plops down on the couch. As she flips on the TV, she sees Trina out the corner of her eye.

"What's _she _doing here?" Trina asked her sister, disgusted. "I could say the same for you. Don't you have some big music producer or casting director to harass with your talentless personality?" Jade jeered, interjecting before Tori could comment. She turned around and glanced at Trina smugly, watching her mouth open and close like a fish. "Whatever!" she finally says, before stomping up the stairs. Tori pours a bag of popcorn in the kitchen, and brings it over to the couch intending to sit next to Jade. Jade promptly puts her feet up before Tori can sit down. Tori glares at her. "Where's your southern hospitality?" she asks grinning, using her infamous Tori voice. Tori doesn't protest or say "I don't talk like that!" Instead, she positions herself crossed-legged on the floor next to Jade. She looks up at the flat screen and realizes what the goth was watching. "Why Jennifer's Body?" she turns her head up towards the other girl as she says this, to grab her attention.

Jade smiles an off kilter smile and promptly says, "I like Megan Fox. Plus, I love Jennifer. She eats people and does whatever the fuck she wants." Tori's expression becomes fearful. She gulps and says, "But she kills her best friends boyfriend, along with a bunch of other people and tries to kill Needy." Jade shakes her head. "You're seeing the logical side to it. See, Jennifer did have it all when she was human, but she always had that constant need to fulfill her desires. As a flesh eating demon, she has one desire and one desire only." "To eat people!" Tori exclaims as if Jade's not getting the point, waving her arms extensively slicing each word as she says it as if they were a syllable. Jade pushes her arms into her lap and pins them there. "Just think about it," she went on, her voice getting animated and enthusiastic. "Imagine if you were in Jennifer's position. Wouldn't you want to have that power? Crave being feared? Crave being able to toy with people?" Tori is fully turned around now, and stares into Jade's eyes through the glint coming from the TV. For a moment she thinks sees a tiny sparkle in them, but dismiss it. "I think that exercise from class went to your head." She gulps again, as Jade's facial expression changes again.

"Just think about it Tori," she repeats. "Imagine having the chance to have what you want when you want because you can just _take it_." Jade exhales contently. "Why are you so obsessed with that feeling? The feeling of oppressive power?" Tori says breathlessly, the raven haired girl scaring her now.

"Because, Tori, I am a vampire."

**A/n: Dun, dun, duuuuuun. Hahaha! I love cliffhangers! Sorry this is so short, I was rushing to finish this! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I had to re-write this because I wasn't satisfied with the way it turned out! But I promise the next chapter will be longer! Review people! Peace! ;D**


	2. An Eternal Deal

**What goes on? So it's the second chapter, and yep I did promise it would be longer. So it is. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot! Here's chapter two! :D**

_She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind._

_**-Ne-yo, Beautiful Monster**_

Tori opens her mouth about to say something, but the doorbell rings before she can. "We'll talk about this later." She whispers as she unlocks the door for Cat. The redhead bounces in wearing a puffy pink dress and a tiara. "Who are you supposed to be?" Tori asks, grabbing the bowl of candy from the table in front of the TV. "Princess Bubblegum!" cat squealed. She twirled around and giggles. "From Adventure Time?" Jade asks enthusiastically. Tori gives her a questioning look. "You know," she says, coughing the words out, "Cause my brother watches it." Tori snorts and hands Cat a hand full of Snickers. "I thought you loved watching it with me and that Marceline was your favorite character?" Cat asks, slightly confused. Jade growls and Tori laughs. "Why is Marcy your favorite character?" Jade rolls her eyes and bears her teeth. "Take a wild guess."

Tori nods a little, understanding. "Are we going trick-or-treating or not?" Cat whines. "Not." Jade answers, reclaiming her seat on the couch. Tears bubble over in Cat's eyes, and she beings to cry. Tori looks from Cat to Jade repeatedly, trying to see if Jade would do the right thing. After a minute or so, she does. "Alright, alright, stop blubbering we'll go!" She growls getting up. Cat squeals with glee; all sadness gone, and runs outside.

"For someone who doesn't have a heart, you sure do." Tori teases jade as they both watch their friend dance around on the porch with excitement. Jade shrugs. "Don't get used to it. I just couldn't deal with her crying. It's annoying and depressing." "I thought you liked depressing things." Tori retorts. "I like when _you're_ depressed. Cat's too cheerful to be sad." Tori laughs as she grabs Jade's hand, and drags her out the door. Cat takes off down the street. "Cat! Come back! Wait for us!" Tori calls to her. Cat skirts excitedly around block, ignoring her, giggling like an idiot. "Great, we've lost her." Jade growls as they turn the corner, long after the other girl had. "I'm sure she's fine." Tori sighs, squinting through the dim glow of the streetlights searching for the teenager. "If you define candy crazed and hyper fine. Plus you know she's one track minded. Anything can happen." Jade says pointedly. Tori pinches the bridge of her nose. "We should really get her a leash." Jade snorts. "Like that would help. She'd be dragging you along with her." "Well, at least one of us would be with her." Tori answers back, rolling her eyes. There was a crash, and both girls picked up on it.

"What was _that_?" Tori asks, as Jade shushes her to listen again. They listen closely, and hear a scream ring in the distance.

It was Cat.

"Cat!" Tori called, running in the direction of the scream. "Wait! Don't run into danger like that! You'll get yourself killed!" Jade called after her. She snarls and runs after the brunette. When she finally reaches the girl down at the block and around the corner, she sees Tori sanding in the middle of the street paralyzed, staring at something. "What are you-"her sentence is interrupted as she realizes what Tori had been staring at. Cat was in the grip of a vampire, whose teeth were dangerously close to her throat. "Don't move any closer or I'll bite her." The vampire threatened, retreating slowly as Jade took diminutive steps toward him. Tori, still frozen in place. "What do we do?" she finally asks, as her dazed state numbs. "I-I don't know." Jade stutters unsure for the first time in a long time. "We should call Beck." Jade suggests. "Why Beck?" Tori questions. "He would know what to- Tori NO!" Jade calls to her but too late, for the brunette was charging toward the night demon. She sprints towards him, pepper spray in hand. The vampire, unfazed by her actions, drops Cat momentarily and flings Tori at a stop sign. She lands with a stomach churning _thud._ Cat begins to cry and Jade's nostrils flare. She strides over to him, eyes glowing a dark red, fangs exposed.

"You're one of us? Why are you messing around with these, these, _fleshlings_?" he asked in disbelief. She took one final step towards him and shoved her hand in to his chest. "Because there's one difference between you and me." His eyes dilated with fear. "I have a heart." She grins masochistically, and tears his heart out.

Cat squeals in fear at the display, and Jade stares at her now covered in blood hand. She glances over at Tori, who had been knocked unconscious by the blow. "We need to get her home." She instructs Cat. Cat nods and slowly gets up, wincing as she passes the dead vampires body. She grabbed one of Tori's arms and Jade grabbed the other. "Wait, wait, help me get her on my back." Jade tells Cat. Cat puts Tori on Jade's back and walks along side her as she piggy-backs Tori to the house. When they arrive, they lay her down on the couch. She groans in pain, and Cat starts to cry. "She's gonna be fine, Cat. She just got hurt a little." Jade knew it was a lie, but she didn't want the redhead to worry.

About an hour later, Tori finally starts to stir and sits up, seeing Cat curled up asleep on the floor, and Jade next to her, head tilted back in sleep. Or what she thought was sleep. She kicks at the paler girl's side until she lifts her head up to look at her. "Hey." Tori greets hoarsely. "Hey yourself." Jade greets back smiling. Tori winces at the pain from her fall. Jade turns her head away. "You know you shouldn't have done that." She growls. Tori looks up at Jade, and sighs. "I thought I was doing the right thing." "The right thing? What exactly is the right thing? Trying to kill yourself when you had no reason to?" Jade snaps, facing Tori now. Tori is quiet for a minute, and in the darkness Jade assumes she had fallen asleep again; until she hears her say, "I had a reason. Cat was going to get killed!" she half shouts it, and hisses when her side throbs. "You could have just left it to me! You wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Jade practically yells. "Why do you care so much?" Tori demands. "Why is it so important for you to protect me?" Jade is the silent one this time, and her gaze drops from Tori's face to her hands.

"I guess…I guess I like you."

"Like me? As in like me like me?" Tori's voice raises an octave. Jade rolls her eyes. "Yes, _like you like you."_ Tori thinks for a moment, and then says, "So will you turn me?" "NO!" was the immediate answer. "Not gonna happen!" "Why not? Blood is just a snack to vampires! It's like Cat's bibble addiction!" Tori reasons. Jade shakes her head. "No, it's not. It's not some British snack. It's a drug. I can't just stop feeding off of people with a snap of my fingers. It's horrible, I know, but its nature, my nature. And it's anything but human."

Signs of dawn start to appear outside and the sun starts to rise. "Better retreat to your coffin, Draculara." Tori teased. Jade snorted. "That's a myth stupid. We don't burn up in the sunlight. Just ask Beck." Tori gave her a confused look and she quickly added, "Yes, he's a vampire too. He turned me." Tori's eyes widened and Jade quickly says, "Don't ask, that's a story for another time. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Tori relaxes a little, and Cat sits up. She yawns, and smiles. "Hi guys!" she squeaks. Tori and Jade acknowledge her presence. The brunette stands up and realizes she feels much better. She examines herself, and feels two identical bite marks on her neck. She glares at Jade. "Hey, it's not what you think! I _gave_ blood! I didn't take it!" Tori's eyes widen again. "Not enough to turn you though, so don't freak out!" Tori calms, and walks into the kitchen. "Cat, did you know Jade was a vampire?" she asks slowly and casually. "Yep. She takes blood from me all the time." Tori glares at her again. This time, Jade doesn't explain. She just shrugs. "She doesn't put up a fight. Plus her blood tastes like bibble and candy." She licks her lips just thinking about it. "You want breakfast?" Cat asks, seeing the look on Jade's face. "No! Cat, do _not_ feed Jade your blood!" Tori jumps in. "Shame on you! Feeding on the poor girl!" Jade rolls her eyes. "She actually _likes_ it, thank you very much. And I don't take a lot. Just enough to fill me." "But still-" Tori stops herself and shakes her head. No matter what she said, it wasn't going to change anything.

Cat scoots closer to Jade and tilts her head back. "That's it baby girl, this won't hurt a bit. I promise." Jade cooed into Cat's ear. Cat takes a sharp intake of air as Jade's fangs puncture her skin. "Jade…" she moans pleadingly. "It's ok, I've got you. Just a few more seconds." Jade replies. She keeps her promise and releases Cat from her grip. She lays tiny apologetic kisses along her neck and over the punctured skin. "Thank you, baby girl." She murmurs. "Do all your feedings have to be this sexual?" Tori asks, having seen the whole thing. Jade shrugs. "With Cat? Yeah. She's fragile and too gentile for a regular feeding." Tori switches on the stove and cooks up her and Cat's breakfast. She made sure to put extra bacon for the redhead, seeing she needs all the fats and sugars she can get.

As Jade watches them as they eat, she says, "You know, if you want to, I could feed off of you. I _am_ still hungry." Tori rolls her eyes and chews on a piece of bacon. "Let's make a deal. If I let you feed off of me, you have to eventually turn me." Jade's brow quirks, and she shakes her head. "Nope. No deal." "Then no blood." Tori shrugs indifferently. She seizes the steak knife in front of her and cut a tinny wound in her wrist. "Wow. All this good blood, just dripping out my arm." The blood slowly ran down her arm and onto the table.

_Drip._

Jade's fangs appear.

_Drip._

She grips the table hard.

_Drip._

She gets up unwillingly, the blood to overpowering.

_Drip._

She makes her way over to Tori.

_Drip_.

She raises Tori's arm to her lips and bites.

Tori moans in pain and pleasure, and Jade keeps drinking. A few moments later, she releases Tori and licks her lips. "Your blood doesn't taste like bibble and candy." "What does it taste like then?" Tori asks. "Like, salsa and chocolate." Jade chuckles. The Latina's face crumbles in confusion. "Salsa and chocolate?" "Yeah. Sweet and rich, yet spicy at the end." Tori thinks, and then smiles. "

We have a deal then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You bit me."

"So?"

"The deal was that if you bit me, you would eventually have to turn me. You. Bit. Me."

"….'

"You tricked me!"

"No, I seduced you. There's a difference."

"Screw you, Vega!"

"Wouldn't you like to?"

Jade throws a pillow at her. "This isn't over!" She shrieks as Tori races up stairs, Cat laughing and following behind her.

**Sooo whatcha guys think? And I wrote this in school! Badass right? Lol its longer, but not very. Soon my readers, soon it will be longer then this. I promise. Peace!**


	3. Dr Tori And Mrs Vega

**Ello! How's your trousers? Only people who used to watch My Gym Partner's A Monkey would've gotten that. XD Anyway, its 10pm, I'm listening to Big Time Rush, and I was bored. So yeah. Here we go. :D**

_It's in your eyes, you're here to win,_

_So let the game, the game begin._

_**-Big Time Rush, Show Me **_

Later that day in school, Jade was not in a good mood. "What's up with you?" Andre asks as he watches her snap a pencil in her hand. "I'm hungry." She grumbles, snapping the pencil into little pieces. "I could get you a blood bag from Beck." He offers. She smiles and says, "No thanks. I need something fresh. Get Tori and Cat for me will ya?" Andre nods and goes to find the girls.

When he returns with them, Tori knows exactly what was going on. And she wasn't too happy about it. "I'm not your little blood bank! You can't just ask for my blood when you want!" She snaps at the paler girl. Jade shrugs. "Cat doesn't seem to have a problem with it." "That's because Cat doesn't understand what you're doing!" Tori yells exasperatedly. "Cat understands what Jade is doing very well!" The redhead chimed in. "Cat likes when Jade takes blood from Cat!" Both girls stare at her. "Why are you talking in third person?" Tori asks her worriedly. "Cat has no idea! Cat thinks the lack of blood is going to Cat's head!" She responded. "See? She's so drained she's talking nonsense!" the brunnette whines. "When is the girl _not_ talking nonsense?" Jade shoots back. "The answer is no, Jade. I'm not giving you my blood." Tori says defiantly. Jade steps closer to Tori. "I see. Your nothing like Cat. I'm gonna have to get it out of you a _different_ way." Tori gulps. "What way?" Jade laughs maliciously. "You'll see my dear Tori. You'll see." She leaves the classroom as the bell rings.

Before she knows it, she's being towed into the janitors closet. "What the hell Beck?" She asks as she makes out his face in the dim glint of florescent light coming from outside the room. "You know exactly why I pulled you in here." He states, ignoring her question. "Uh, no, I don't. Mind explaining?" She responds, crossing her arms. He sighs heavily and tilts his head back. "Have you noticed anything off about Tori today?" Her brows furrow. "No, why?" "Have you given her any blood In the last 24 hours?" He asks, again ignoring her questions. "Yes, and again, why?" "Do you plan on turning her?" she sighs and answers now irritated, "If I say yes will you answer my questions?" He nods silently. "Then yes, I do. She tricked me though." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs again. "How much did you give her?" Jade shrugs. "I don't know. Like a pint." His head shoots back up.

"A-A pint? Do you know how much that is?"

"No, if its making you waz your pants."

"Do you know what you did? You almost turned Tori!"

"I did not! And I can prove it!"

She pushes past him and out to the Asphalt Café. There she finds Tori stabbing murderously at her lunch. "You ok, Vega?" the goth doesn't notice it until now, but there was something unsettling about the Latina. Her hair was mused, her makeup smudged, and her attitude was anything but Tori like. Tori bears her teeth at her, and Jade's body goes cold.

Staring back at her were tiny, almost unnoticeable at first glance, fangs.

Not fangs of a fully turned vampire, but kitten teeth of a half-breed. And that's exactly what Jade had turned Tori into. She shudders, realizing Beck was right. If he saw this he would have a fit. "Tori…Can I talk to you?" she doesn't wait for a response, instead she pulls her by her arm and drags her to the frequently used janitors closet. "What do you want, Jade?" Tori hisses. Jade studies her in the dim light, her vampire eyesight kicking in.

To a normal person in bright light, Tori would look like her usual self. But to a vampire in dim light like this, her eyes were bright red, and her fangs were evident. "You're a half breed." She breathes, check up completed. "Bite me." Tori growls in response. Yup, and then there was the snarly attitude. "You sure about that? I mean, that kinda _is_ what got you here." Jade chuckles at her own joke. The brunette in front of her snarls. "Easy, tiger. I'm a lot stronger then you." She warns. She sees Tori roll her eyes. "I'm hungry." She states. Jade snorts. "That depends. What are you hungry for?" "Raw steak." Was the answer. Of course she wasn't hungry for actual blood. She wasn't _actually_ a vampire yet.

Yet. That one variable made Jade sick. One false move and Tori could end up like her. And then what? She'd be stuck babysitting her for an eternity. She's so lost in thought she doesn't even see Beck walk in. "I told you!" He almost shouts. "Shut up!" She yells back. "She's not even fully turned yet!" he rolls his eyes and strolls over to Tori. "Open your mouth." He commands. She complies, and he examines her teeth. "Kitten teeth." He concludes. "Keep her away from blood at all times. You understand me?" Jade hold her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Whatever." They realized silence had enveloped around them, and that a certain brunette was gone. "When did she- Come _on_!" Jade groans as she runs after Tori. "Come back here you little half-breed!" But Tori's too quick, and she bolts for the Asphalt Café.

She finds her at the table, about to bite Cat. Jade jerks Tori up by her collar, and drags her back to the closet; where Beck was waiting for them.

"You have babysitting duty."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Seeing how this is your fault for giving her too much blood, I think you deserve it."

Jade stares at him mouth agape. "Have fun." He give her a two finger salute and leaves the closest. Tori growls and tries to release herself from Jade's grip. She smacks her on the back of her head. Tori hisses. "Hiss all you want. You bite me, it's on and poppin'." Jade threatens. Tori sinks her teeth into Jade's hand. "Shit!" The brunette lunges for the door, and Jade yanks her back down for the second time. She slams her body against the wall. "I would kill you right now if you weren't so lucky that I like you, you little mutt!" Jade snarls. Tori smiles a smile unlike herself and says, "If you like me so much, then why haven't you fucked me yet?" Jade snorts. "There will come a time for that."

"Right now-" Tori tries to escape again; Jade grabs her back and sits on her, "I want to kill you. So sit your ass down. You're not going anywhere." She fetches some rope from a corner and ties Tori up. "The longer I keep you away from blood, the better chance you have of getting back to normal." "And what if I don't?" Tori challenges cockily. Jade gets in her face. "We just have to see now wont we?"

The ropes break, and Tori leaps at Jade. The paler girl is taken by surprise, and backs against the wall, unintentionally pinning herself. Tori hold her there by her neck. "I may not be as strong as you, but I sure as hell know that I can kill you." The red in the Latina's eyes flashed, and the pressure on Jade's throat increased.

"You really shouldn't struggle. Or do. It makes it more fun for me." Tori giggles tightening her grip. Jade gasps for air, gathering her strength. When she feels her loosen her grip. She pushes the brunette fiercely and pins her to the floor. "You know, now would a good time for you to turn back to normal." Jade growls straddling the darker girl. Tori snarls. "Oh shut up. You know you can't kill me. You're just a mutt."

"Can you get off me? I'd really like to breathe without you _sitting on my lungs_!" Tori groans, now to some sort of extent normal. The red in her eyes were gone, and instead of a Katherine like attitude, her Elena like demeanor had returned. Jade hops off of her and helps her up. "Sorry." She mumbles. "You were getting on my nerves." "_I_ was getting on your nerves? You kept throwing me around!" Tori answers, rubbing her neck. "Well you bit me!" Jade retorts, waving her teeth marked hand in the other girls face. "Again, you were _throwing me around_! And don't you know your never supposed to stick your hand anywhere near a half-breeds mouth?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Jade asked, suddenly remembering Beck telling her the piece of information. "I read it somewhere. Since I started noticing your blood was changing me." Tori shrugs, indifferent.

"Why aren't you.. you know.. in Katherine mode right now?" Jade questions, realizing she had been talking to a calm Tori. "I don't know. I feel more like Elena now." She answers, looking herself over. "Great," Jade scoffs. "You have unpredictable violent outbursts. It's like you're bi-polar or something."

"Hey!" Tori pipes, somewhat offended. "I can't help it! Besides, you did this to me!" "Don't I know it."Jade sighs, and sits back down on the floor. "And now I'm stuck babysitting you until it's the right time to fully turn you." "_What_?" Tori practically yells. "Easy, it's not as bad as you think." Tori glares at her. "Okay," She backtracks, "Maybe it is." "I'm still hungry." Tori whines, and sits on the floor next to Jade. "No blood. You are on a strict no blood diet." "Why? Shouldn't me dying complete the transformation?" Tori asks, remembering the episode where Damon had given Caroline blood and then Katherine had came and snapped her neck. The blood was still circulating through her; it hadn't been 24 hours. It hadn't fizzled out yet. And that was the case for Tori, too. Almost. There was a diffrence. She was already halfway there. She shouldn't be half turned if she hadnt had blood yet. That was the confusing part. But here she was, Dr. Jekyell and Mr. Hyde.

Jade thinks, and also remembers the episode. "Hmm. I guess you're right. I guess you _could_ have a little blood." Tori throws her arms around her. "Yay!" Jade grunts in pain. "Ow! Ow! Half breed hug not a good thing! Get off before you crush me, Vega!" Tori pins her arms to her side. "Sorry." she mumbles, a little embarrassed about her new found strength. "It's cool. Just don't hug me. Or Cat, for that matter." Tori shrugs, making a mental note. "By the way," Jade starts. "What?" Tori asks. "You're pretty sexy when you think you're in control." Jade flashes her one of her famous grins, and Tori's face goes red. "Jade!" she squeaks, pushing her a little. "What? It's true. I never thought you had it in you, Vega."

Tori blushes even more. "Thanks." She looks around. "Hey, how long have we been in here?" Jade gets up and looks out the door. "Long enough to miss the rest of the school day." Tori gawks. "Oh shush, I'm sure this won't go on your pretty girl permanent record." Jade snorts, opening the door. She and Tori walk out the building and into the parking lot. It was getting close to night now. "What do we do now?" Tori asks. "Go home." Jade responds. "A-Aren't you supposed to be watching me?" Tori inquires, a little bit frightened. Jade snorts. "Aw, is little Tori Vega afraid of herself?" Tori straitens. "Actually, yes she is." She says almost proudly. "Everybody'd got a dark side, Vega."Jade says seriously. Tori stares at her. "We all have to face it sometimes." With that, She gets in her car ad drives off, leaving a weary Tori behind.

**A/N: Done and done! Haha! I liked this chapter. It was kinda funny and cute! Tell me what you think though, cause that counts too. And Mirror Mirror will be updated in 2 days or less! Peace! :D**


End file.
